1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle bag with an attachment device arranged on a rear for releasable connection with an attachment section arranged on a bicycle, wherein the attachment device has at least one window in which hook elements for receivers of the attachment section are formed.
2. Description of Prior Art
A bicycle bag of this type is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,802, U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,490, French Patent Reference FR 1 127 921, as well as German Patent Reference DE 39 27 086 A1. With all these known bicycle bags, the attachment device has attaching elements, which are attached on an outside of a rear wall, or respectively protrude therefrom, as additional elements. This correspondingly also applies to a container-like bag in accordance with PCT International Application WO 94/11233, which is entirely made of a stiff material. Inter alia, the appearance of this embodiment of the attachment device is spoiled, and there are elements, which interfere with carrying it.